Firsts and Lasts
by zephyrchild
Summary: It wasn't either of their faults that they were all timey-wimey wibbly wobbly. The Doctor and River still have some special moments, they just don't quite happen in the same order for both of them. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. His

"And a last time." She let the words fall sorrowfully from her mouth. When she'd first met the Doctor she has never really thought of these days. It was in prison, this prison in Stormcage that she had first realized these days would come.

River Song stood at her cell door. Listing to the whirring of the TARDIS dematerializing. Would her beloved ever not leave the brakes on?

She turned around, glancing down around her cell. It was the same as she left it. Though it could be hours or even days later. She still had her Vortex Manipulator, for now. Soon the guards would confiscate it again. She'd lost 4 of them that way. She wasn't looking forward to that. They were so very difficult to procure and expensive. It would take her out of her way next time she decided to take a little trip. She smiled to herself. At least it would be an adventure. She could use that.

The familiar whirring of the TARDIS stirred her from her thoughts.

A rather giddy smiling Doctor emerged from the TARDIS eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Hello sweetie." The words came to her lips immediately. She smiled devilishly eager to embarrass this likely even younger version of her beloved.

"Hello." The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Where are you coming from this time?" River asked, quickly opening her diary to figure out where he was.

"Demon's Run. Have you done that one yet?"

River paused a moment, "No. I'm not supposed to go there. You told me!" Her tone had gone somewhat frustrated. Here he had told her years ago to stay away from Demon's Run until he told her otherwise and he was telling her that they'd just been there.

"I did?" The Doctor looked surprised for a moment. "You look just like you did when we got back from America." He distracted himself for a moment with the most inane detail he could think of.

"I did just get back from America. So that's where we are? The last time you saw me?"

"One of them. Bring the diary." The Doctor bounded back into the TARDIS clearly excited over something.

With a grin, River bounded after him. What could he have in store for her this time?

When she reached the console she was surprised to see that the Doctor wasn't jumping about and haphazardly flinging levers.

"Where are we going sweetie?" She questioned him moving to step up behind him.

"I'm not sure, Melody Pond." He turned to look at her directly.

Her heart stopped for a moment, "What did you call me?"

"Your name. Well, one of your names. Specifically the one your mother gave you when you were born. Which is Melody Pond. Rather than the translation of the Gamma Forest. Though that's lovely too, River Song."

"How long have you known?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Few minutes. Came right here. First place I knew you'd be. I told your parents that I will keep you safe, and safe you will be kept. Well safe as you can be with me in the TARDIS."

"So where will we go? We can't just stay here. Stormcage does have guards and their visitors' policy is less than welcoming."

"Visitors are practically prohibited. I'm not sure. We could go anywhere. The mountains of Crillentik are lovely in the spring. Or hot springs. We could go to the hot springs on Anloora Seven." He looked at her nervously.

And it hit her. Then she remembered. Where he had taken her so very long ago. It seemed perfect.

"I know a place." And with that River piloted the TARDIS somewhere she hadn't been in a very long time.

DWDWDW

They stepped out the TARDIS slowly.

It looked exactly as she had remembered it. Given that she'd only altered the time coordinates by a few days to avoid running into her past-self and the Doctor's future self that made sense.

River dashed into the wardrobe to grab a blanket, she quickly ran out of the TARDIS again to meet the Doctor who was standing just outside the door.

They had landed in the clearing. The sky was a hazy violet. Six moons shone faintly as this world's sun was just beginning to set setting the sky alight with colour above the purple-leaved trees. It was perfect, it was just how she remembered it.

"Sol-kan." The planet's name fell from his lips, "Or it will be in about another hundred years." The Doctor glanced at his watch.

"Yes. Completely uninhabited now at this point in time. Though there are some lovely ruins on the southwest side of this continent." River grinned salaciously.

"Why are we here? Totally empty! No one to save or talk to. No running around being chased by anything intent on killing us. We're alone. Totally completely alone and-" the Doctor paused looking at River for a moment "-that was your plan."

A slow satisfied smile spread across River's face, "Yes."

"You know what they have on Sol-kan? Bioluminescent fish. Fish that glow in the dark. Brightly coloured fish glowing colours in the dark." The Doctor bounced on his feet. "Their rivers and creeks are full of them."

"I know."

"We could go swimming, in the dark with fish lights! Fish night-lights! Fish night-lights that shine red and green and orange and purple. In the dark!"

"Yes. We could." River grinned larger than he'd ever seen her.

"Great, I'll just run to the wardrobe and get us swimsuits-"

River began to undo her belt, eyes never leaving the Doctor's."Oh that won't be necessary sweetie, there's no one else here to see," She teased happily.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and glanced around, "Well I guess it is getting darker. Rather quickly too. What time is it?" He glanced at the watch.

River continued to disrobe, seemingly unaffected by her husband's words. Not that he had married her yet from his standpoint. This would be his very first time with her, the thought saddened and thrilled her all at once. Would this be her last? She knew all too soon her beloved would meet a much younger and rather brain-washed her. And the cycle that was them would continue.

"Now my love, are you going to play hard to get?" River teased as she removed her boots.

The Doctor gaped for a moment. his hands beginning to flail slightly in what was either excitement or a total inability to think clearly for a moment.

River grinned as she finished stripping quickly and efficiently. Her knickers swinging from her fingers before she let them fall to the ground. No sense putting on a show with what precious little daylight there was left. He'd have that soon enough anyways, she thought reminiscing about other times that were yet to come for her beloved.

She reached for his bow-tie and began undoing it with strong, slender digits.

His breathing was heavier than usual, she shot him a devilish look as she threw the bow-tie to the ground and began pushing the tweed of his shoulders.

"River?" he asked as his jacket dropped to the ground, landing on their blanket spread on the grass.

"Yes, my love?" River started in on the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure this is wise? The right time? Location? Wouldn't you rather-"

"Go back to the TARDIS and have sex on a nice comfy bed? Nope. Trousers off dear, don't make me do all the work." River said discarding his shirt and dropping to her knees in front of him. She leaned in to kiss his abdomen.

"River!" The Doctor cried startled, "What are you doing?"

"Undressing you sweetie." River leaned back and smiled, "Have you never skinny-dipped before?"

The Doctor slipped his braces off but remained motionless as River pulled down his trousers and his pants in one fluid motion.

No sooner than he kicked off his shoes; River started in on his socks, pulling them off. Nearly causing him to tip over before he regained his balance.

She rose to her feet and promptly pushed him into the river. The fish scurried away startled by the loud intrusion and splashing of the Doctor.

River happily leaped in after him.

He emerged from the water, soaking wet. Hair dripping and gasping the warm air. The water was colder than he had expected. He felt the splash River made as she leaped in after him and was stunned momentarily before his eyes adjusted.

It was dark to begin with, the moons and stars casting a dull ethereal glow over the river and the bank. He could barely see River at first, the sun had dipped below the trees as they were undressing. A golden glow emanated from the forest beyond. The light didn't reach the river bank. A glimpse of her marvelous arse and she disappeared under the water once more.

Slowly the fish returned, glowing red and blue and yellow. Casting small spheres of light around themselves as they swam around him.

"River?" He called only somewhat concerned.

Then something grabbed him, not unpleasantly beneath the surface of the water and River sprung up from the water. Her curly hair soaked and unruly, she paused for a minute to toss it back out of her face.

"Hello sweetie," the usual innuendo was missing, the voice was low but sincere.

"Hello." The Doctor replied.

"Are you going to go all shy on me?"

"Absolutely not. Nothing wrong with nudity. Skinnydipping suits me just fine. I'm over 1100 years old. Of course I've skinny-dipped before-"

"Then why, my love, are you swimming away?" River raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"So I can do this!" The Doctor gleefully exclaimed diving underwater and splashing River with a good deal of water in the process.

And so the chase began, bodies slipping through the cool water, emerging to the warm air to draw breath and continuing. Grabbing at each others feet and wriggling away. Dunking each other under the water playing like children. Breathless laughing and fish that swam away from the energetic pair taking with them their light. So it was almost as if they were reaching for each other's slippery flesh in the dark. Until it stopped.

The Doctor was wet and breathing heavy, his wet hair flopping in his eyes and dripping water down his face. He pushed it back absentmindedly and looked around for River. Or in face any sign of motion

The Doctor slipped underwater to look for her there.

Through the clear water if he opened his eyes he saw her floating calmly underwater, eyes closed and a smile on her face as she lets the fish gather and swim around her. The fish were making various parts of her water slick skin shine yellow and orange as they swam around her. Her hair floated up around her face like a halo.

He gently moved closer, admiring this spectacularly mad and clever woman. He gently reached out a hand to touch her hair, landing on her cheek. Her eyes flew open in response and for a moment she just looked at him slowly as if trying to burn this moment into her memory.

Then their lips met, only briefly before having to rise to the surface for air.

They rose together to the surface and clung, lips meeting more confidently now. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her there, standing chest deep in the slow flowing water.

After what seemed like a lifetime of clinging mouths and warm breath, River broke away and clambered up out of the water offering her hand to help him out as well. The sky above their heads was beginning to reveal stars.

The warm air was pleasant. Water droplets sliding down their skin in the warm summer night. He found his way to to their blanket and lay down with River's hands urging him down as she cuddled close to his drying body.

She moved quickly, moving to straddle his body and leaning over him. Her rapidly curling again in the air as it seemingly re-inflated itself. Curling wildly once again, he reached his fingers to it, to catch a stray strand in his fingers and play with it but she caught his hands in hers. Expertly pinning his hands above his head, her eyes watching him squirm with excitement under her before their lips met once again.

Water droplets dripped onto his face and chest, the cool liquid a stark contrast to the warm air and their rapidly warming bodies. She was pressing against his stomach, gently rocking her hips as she kissed him. Then suddenly his hands were free and he could wrap them around her, tangle his fingers in her hair and begin to lose himself in her.

He look up and saw stars in the rapidly darkening sky. The clearing had a perfect view of the stars, and he had a perfect view of the stars and River's face grinning madly at him when his eyes met hers again in the dim moonlight.

"Thinking about running away?" She teased, rubbing herself against him, obviously keenly aware of his arousal.

"River." He moaned, unsure of what else he could say, he flailed slightly for a moment then he grabbed at her hair and her waist desperately.

"Do you want something sweetie?" She tried to tease him, but her voice was low and breathy, and she remained bent over his body.

His hands weren't flailing now. He grabbed her pulling her to him, gripping her hips and pulling her in.

River gasped in response and rose her hips to take him in.

His eyes shut tight as his head lulled back, "Melody... River..." He moaned unsure of what name she wanted him to say. His hand flailed close to her face, then he grabbed her face firmly. She felt a rush of energy that nearly carried her away.

"Oh sweetie." She breathed heavy and began to move, but only for a moment.

Then she realized what that rush of feeling was. A horrible suspicion that he was trying to enter her mind, she slapped his hand away roughly just as quickly. That was definitely not allowed. She pinned his hands down momentarily, looking at the wounded look on his face. He had simply been following centuries old instinct. It wasn't really his fault, she softened again. She didn't want him to remember his first time with her as some sort of scolding.

"Sorry." She apologized as she brushed his floppy hair back from his face, "You know you shouldn't try to touch my mind. Never. But you can touch me anywhere else you want." She added with a wicked grin and a quick twist of her hips as she resumed their rhythm.

She saw his eyes squeezed shut, that was odd, all the younger versions of the Doctor usually can't stop staring at her. Had the scolding been that bad? She tried moving her hips a little differently. Then looked down at him to gauge his reaction. Why wasn't he watching her?

"Open your eyes, sweetie." River said gently, still moving over him.

Their bodies continued their steady rhythm but the Doctor's eyes remained shut as he moaned somewhat uselessly and dug his fingers into the sweaty flesh of her hips. This would never do, River realized. But she continued her movements regardless. She leaned over to kiss him, hoping this would cause the desired reaction.

"Doctor, open your eyes." She demanded, somewhat breathlessly. He really was so young here. Practically flailing and losing himself in her arms all too soon. And she was teetering too close to the edge and he still wouldn't watch her.

The only response from her future-husband was a long low moan that sounded something like, "Can't... River..."

"Sweetie, neither you nor I are going to last much longer, open your eyes." River pleaded with him, pressing her hand to his face to cup his cheek.

His eyes blinked open slowly, just in time to watch her come undone. Her cries burning deep into his memories as he followed her.

He didn't disentangle himself from her, just wrapped his slightly wobbly arms around her and stared at her until they fell asleep.

They lay on the blanket a long time, breathing heavily before sleep finally took them.

He couldn't stop staring now. Looking into those damn eyes of hers, fingers skimming her sweat-slick skin. Her breath warm against his face, and then she moved and shifted before resettling herself back on to him, pressing the side of her face near his collarbone.

"River." He breathed slowly. He could feel the thrum of her mind just beyond his reach, hear the beat of her heart. She was so very alive. When the image of her dying drifted into his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut against it before. But now he reveled in the fact despite how wonderfully strange and out-of-order they were that they were both alive and tangled up with each other. His fears about handcuffs had been unfounded it seemed, at least this time.

The sun was up the next time River's eyes fluttered open. The Doctor hovered over her in the morning light.

"Good morning my love," A slow smile spread across her face. She felt completely blissful looking up at him now.

"You have such beautiful skin River," The Doctor kissed her shoulder and rose to look at her more closely, "You're freckled and soft."

"Mmm." She sighed leaning in to her lover. This was more the husband she remembered, attentive, unafraid of her body.

"River?"

"Yes?" She answered leisurely.

The Doctor continued, "I want you to go to Demon's Run."

"What? Now?" River shot up at the strange request. The romance of the moment clearly ruined.

"Well, you can get dressed first."

"My parents are there, sweetie." River tried to reason with him.

"Exactly, and someone must go take them home. You told me that I told you never to go there. I'm changing my mind. Go there, tell me what I need to know and take your parents home. I think they'd love to see you." The Doctor rambled on.

Then he added, seeing her distress, "Then, we can meet somewhere. Without your parents."

River sighed, "I've heard worse ideas." That man would be the death of her. With her luck he'd wind up a few years earlier into her prison sentence and they'd be chased halfway across a space station several centuries from now. Lucky for her they had all of time and space to keep themselves occupied.


	2. Hers

He'd been putting this off and putting it off. River was getting annoyed with him.  
From her perspective, they'd been married three months. She'd spent most of that time in Stormcage. From his, it had been about 2 weeks. Roughly, hard to say in the TARDIS. From his perspective, it was his third time visiting her in Stormcage. From hers? It'd had been some time longer. He'd pushed her too far obviously, he was currently handcuffed to the TARDIS railing with an eager, very young River making rather crude remarks and kissing his neck.

"I mean really sweetie, you go and marry me, come and take me off on a series of very exciting adventures and then just leave me hanging. I've gotten awfully bored." River scolded him teasingly. She reached to untie his bow-tie. He had learned during their meeting in Berlin that his body does not care about the difference between an older River and a younger one. He had to keep his distance, or so he had tried, assuming eventually he'd fail. Or come up with another plan.

She was the one that was hard work young, the Doctor thought to himself as one of River's hands tried to slide down his trousers. This hadn't been what he'd had in mind. It was she who was truly hard work young. He yelped and tried to shift himself away which led to what was surely a bruising blow against the railing.

"River!" He exclaimed, "Actually I have something to show you."

"And precisely how long is it going to take? You're aware we aren't properly married until after the marriage is consummated?"

"Not long, I promise. And we can get right back to consummating or whatever this is. Right afterwards. Sol-kan. What do you know about it?"

"It has some great ruins? Never went there personally. Saw pictures in an archaeology class."

The Doctor squirmed until River reluctantly uncuffed him. He flipped a handful of levers in his usual haphazard way. He wondered if this would slow her down any. Perhaps he should just give in, flail and let her have her way with him.  
From the look on her face River seemed to know what he was thinking, she smiled cheekily and tossed her corkscrew curls. The grey tunic that she usually wore while in Stormcage was partially opened and she seemed to be slowly losing pieces of clothing whenever he turned his back.

They arrived on Sol-kan in the mid-afternoon. He had purposely made sure they would be gone long before his younger self arrives with an older version of River.  
"Can you go get us a blanket?" "I suppose." River rolled her eyes and trotted off to the wardrobe to grab a blanket.

How in the name of all that is cute and fluffy was he ever going to slow her down? With the pace River was setting things were going to be over very very quickly. Inspiration struck him, he pocketed the handcuffs River had left on the floor of his TARDIS.

"River, I'll meet you outside." He called, swinging open the door of his TARDIS to reveal a sunny afternoon on Sol-kan. They were back in that very same clearing. He went out, removed his jacked and tie, but kept them within reach so he could cuff River if he needed to slow her down.

He sat down on his jacket, and stared off into the distance, he paused to scan absentmindedly around but they were absolutely and totally alone.

His worst imaginings, or rather best of his 'worst' imaginings came to fruition when River skipped out of the TARDIS. The blanket she was supposed to fetch was wrapped around her toga style. And was, probably, the only thing she was wearing.

She flounced over to him theatrically, with a breathy, "Hello Sweetie." Then she proceeded to drop the blanket at his feet. This was a very young River, the Doctor thought as he swallowed. And then she flopped herself down on his lap. The physical reaction he had been trying to delay was very obvious to her immediately. His arousal clearly evident. River smirks at him.

He acted quickly, first kissing her to catch her completely off-guard, and he held her hands in his own for a moment. It was long enough. He closed the handcuffs over her wrists effectively trapping them together. Her now bound hands rested against his chest.

"My, my aren't we kinky." River squealed with delight momentarily, then stopped short, realizing that she was essentially trapped, albeit naked. She looked at him for a moment or two - a quick flash of a nearly frightened expression on her face before the confident mask falls over her features again.  
He almost regretted it when he saw the expression, his River is still so young here. But he traps her handcuffed hands against his chest and pulls her in to kiss. He tries not to give into the impulse to flail in her arms. River twists her hips, shimmying herself in closer. But with her hands trapped, his parts remain mercifully untouched. This is going to go at his pace. He smiles. at her when she backs up. She shifts off his lap and points her trapped hands towards the blanket, which he spreads on the ground, before laying on it on his side. He glances over at his wife who is moving towards him more slowly than usual, her hair catching the afternoon light and her pale body almost luminescent in the sun.

"This would be easier if you took off your clothes dear."

He teases back, "Can't undress me now, can you?"  
"I can try, but I think you'd rather the cold hard metal stay away from your more delicate bits." She teases, "Take them off."

"Handcuffs. I like handcuffs. I think I like this. I might just leave you like this. Handcuffs might not be so bad after all," The Doctor rambles contentedly as he removes his socks, braces and begins the buttons of his shift.

"What is with you and handcuffs?" River huffs slightly, lying down on her side watching him, her foot reaching out for his.

River, you are the one who brought them here." He points out truthfully.

River rolls her eyes, "To use on my husband, who seems unable or unwilling to consummate our marriage."

"Unwilling?" He reacts incredulously, "I've taken you to six different plants in the last week alone. Adventures. Aliens. Explosions. Running for our lives." His trousers and pants are quickly shucked off.

Her distraction works, her foot has managed to work it's way up most of her husbands thigh, he sighs involuntarily, her toes brush against him and his eyes roll back in his head. Oh this was not what he had in mind at all. He reaches out and grabs River by the shoulders, intent on trapping her beneath him. His body may be aroused, but his mind continues to spin madly on.

River laughs, but within moments she's pinned underneath him, legs spread slightly and handcuffed hands trapped between their bodies once again. The handcuffs may bruise her wrists, but he's comfortable with that risk.

His lips go to her neck, her cheek. He can't both explore her and pin her down, he notes to himself sadly. His hand takes over from there, running an easy course down her body. Watching her react, stretch and arch beneath him as his fingers find his favourite places on her skin. He knows this body well, he smiles at the thought.

River seems to have the same realization and smiles at him, "You going to get on with it?"  
"I suppose," the Doctor's hand creeps up her inner thigh, he reaches to stroke her and finds that she immediately presses herself to him. Already aroused.

"Just one thing left to do, wife."

"What would that be?" River looks at him impishly.

The Doctor leans in and whispers into her ear, she knows immediately that this must be his name. She'll keep her promise and tell no one as she's asked. It burns into her memory as he makes her wait, touching her too softly, until she's squirming impatiently beneath him seeking the rougher contact that she's used to. The little moans coming from her are half pleasure, half frustration.

"You're making noises." He declares excitedly to his clearly unamused wife. He buries his face in her curls, the Stormcage soap smell becoming somehow erotic after all this time. He nuzzles her hair as he moves his hand away from her. He forces himself to be quiet, not to mumble on about insignificant things. It doesn't seem the time.

"Oh stop it." She manages to get her legs free and wraps them around his body pulling him in.

He presses into her, slips into her. She moves her hips under him, insisting on a harder rhythm than he planned. It's almost too much- he does what he can do. He forces her to go slowly as she curses him under her breathe. Which catches in time with their movements.

He grasps her firmly, her waist, her arse - it doesn't matter what. He can't get close enough, can't get enough of her skin on his. His mouth finds hers again and tries to pour whatever passion he feels into the kiss. She returns the kiss eagerly. He can feel the steady thrum of her mind; just out of reach. He can feel when she arches up finding her release in their movements. A loud cry emanates from the mouth of his wife and she shudders under him.

She looks up at him and smiles, when he pulls back. He sees the red mark of where the handcuffs have dug into his own skin, and hers.

"River?" He looks at her questioningly.

She smiles, "I don't mind."

He pulls the sonic from his trouser pockets, and removes the handcuffs, tossing them beyond the treeline. He doesn't want to be trapped by River. Not now. He kisses the marks the unforgiving metal made in her skin. He runs his fingers along her sweat dampened skin of her back. He wonders if this is what an addiction feels like.

"Satisfied?" He asks, with a smile.

"Just about." River cuddles leisurely into his body. Stretching out her wrists across his chest.

"Just about? But I ... I did... I did the thing." He stammers out.

"Yes. Yes you did." She laughs, probably at him. But he can't bring himself to care. Not with her in his arms. Not here on Sol-kan.

His eyes drift closed, the sun on his face and his wife in his arms. "River." He sighs once again.

"Sweetie." She smiled, then sensing an opportunity, "Did you ever see Sol-kan before it was just ruins?"

"Once, some time ago now. Do you want to see the ruins?" "Naked?" River grinned, "Well that would be something different."

"And the city, oh we should go there sometime. During their fish festival. If you like fish.. and well fish-people. Bioluminescent fish-people. They'd love you. "

And so, it began.


End file.
